Haruhi and Honey's Secret Romance
by kasseybaby123
Summary: The twins find Haruhi's diary and find out shes inlove with Honey-sempia and then Honey invits Haruhi to hang out with him at his house! Then things heat up between these two love struck teens! Honey's inlove with Haruhi to! Now he's makeing his move!
1. Chapter 1 The Start of Love

(Hikaru&Kaoru PV)

Haruhi was intertaining her geusts when she heard tamaki's request for more tea "ugh! comeing!" The twins were walking by and saw as Haruhi was getting up a book feel out of her lap. Now being the curious mischiefous type they were just HAD to pick it up and ran off to a corner of the room. "what is it sapposed to be hikaru?" asked kaoru as he exsamined the yellow cover of the book. "I don't know kaoru, it's not thin enough to be a notebook." replyed hikaru as he casualy flipped open the book and say the two words at the top of the page 'Dear Diary'.

'It's...' they turned and looked at Haruhi who returned to her geusts '..Haruhi's diary!' Turning back to the diary hikaru and kaoru smirked "Do you think we should-" began Hikaru "-read it?...yes!" finished kaoru. So they sat in the unseen corner and started reading.

Dear Diary

I know that I'm smart and not that many things confus me, but this is one of the few things that confuss me. I've been feeling giddy around someone in the host club I feel like I always want to be around him. When he smiles i just can't help myself from smileing with him. I feel nervouse and awkward because for the fiirst time I blushed for a boy! Gosh this is confusing me no the worlds end...maybe...I should talk to my dad about this.

Hikaru and kaoru were shocked Haruhi the blunt obliviouse girl might be inlove...*gulp* with one of the host club members. "Hikaru! we need to find out ho it is" wined kaoru in a worried tone. "I-I know lets see when she wrote next, ok?" replyed Hikaru with the same worry in his voice. They turned at the same time to see all the hosts still ditracted so Kaoru turned the page and they kept on reading.

Dear Diary

I talked to my dad and am utterly shocked...I'm in love. Dad seemed over joyed about his "lil girl" finding somebody to love. oooh gotta find somebody to love...lol i just thought of that song. Anyway dad then started ranting about loseing me, but then thought that it'd be ok since it was 'Him' and not tamaki-sempia.

"Phew!" the twins both let out a sigh of relief "I couldn't imagine Haruhi with tono" said kaoru with a shudder. "Yeah thats just wronge!" replyed Hikaru with a scowl onhis face. " but she still hasn't put the name of the guy she's in love with Hikaru!" "Yeah I know Kaoru the anticipation is killing me!" Hikaru and kaoru nodded at eachother both wearing serious looks on there faces. Turning the next page like it was the Holy Bible the two read on.

Dear Diary

I went to the club room today and it was an ordinary day as ordinary as these guys can get -.- . I was entertaining my geusts and couldn't help myself from looking at him. He's always so cheerful and bright it makes me happy in return to see his bright smileing face :) . I was looking and he caught me stareing and gazed at me with his big eyes. I'll admit it I love stareing into his eyes there just so big and brown, but his eyes are beautiful because there different. There deep brown with a shine of really light brown in them. Honey-sempia why do you affect me so much?

Hikaru and kaoru nearly fainted 'HONEY-SEMPIA! Haruhi was in love with HONEY-SEMPIA!' Hikaru and kaoru peered over at Haruhi. She was just saying her goodbyes to her geusts and was getting her stuff together. "Hikaru kaoru time for todays meeting" said kyoya in a momotone voice as useual. Hikaru stuffed the book in his jacket and walked over to there meeting table with Kaoru.

(Haruhi PV)

They all sat down Tamaki next to kyoya who sat next to Mori who sat next to Honey who sat next to Haruhi and next to Haruhi were Hikaru and Kaoru. "so today-blah blah blah" went on tamaki as Haruhi was looking out the window daydreaming. "Ne ne Haru-chan!" Honey called cutely out to her. Haruhi turned towards him with a small pink blush on her cheekcs 'Honey's voice is so sweet.' "Yes Honey-sempia?" she couldn't keep her smile off her face when looking at him.

"Do you think me and you could hang out after this meetings done?" Honey's face showed a pleading look. '*Gulp* Haruhi! say yes! don't get tounge tied now' "Sure..I'd love to!" Haruhi's reply came out kind of squecky and high pitched because of the happyness and nervousness inside of her. Honey caught the slight squeck in her voice and smiled a big smile. Haruhi's hand twitched trying to restrain her hand from going to touch his cheeck. 'Why must you affect me so much?' the next thing Honey said sent her face ablaze "You sound so cute Haru-chan when you squeck!"

'Oh my gosh! he thinks I'm cute!...oh no! i can feel the heat on my face I hope no one says anything!' "Haruhi?" asked the shadow king 'crap!' "Yeah" she replyed trying to put on her blunt voice, but failing as it came out defencievly. "Your blushing...thats unusual for you." 'Danm you kyouya!' Haruhi was about to say her defence when she felt a pair of hands rest on her right leg. She turned to see Honey's face exstremly close to her's there eyes level with each others. "Did I say something wronge to make Haru-chan mad?"

'No no1 don't think that Honey-sempia!' "N-no of course not sempia!" she said in a rush trying to comfort him. Honey was looking at her for a few more seconds when he pulled back and sat in his seat. Clutching his usa-chan he looked down at it with relief in his eyes "Thats good." Haruhi felt the urge to kiss his cheeck and reasure him that he could never make her upset. 'Why is it that I just want to touch him...*sigh* dad was write when he said that I'd yern for his touch.'

"Ok meeting ajerned!" proclaimed Tamaki as he rushed over to Haruhi with his puppy dog face on. "Does my daughter want to be with her Daddy today?" he asked happily. Haruhi was about to reply when Honey stood up out of his chair and took her and in his. Doing so made Haruhi blush Honey lead her away from Tamaki and headed for the door. He stopped befor opening the door and faced Tamaki and the others. "I'm hanging out with Haru-chan today! just me and Haru-chan so no one better follow us because I want to spend time with Haru-chan on my own!" Honey finished his sentence and stuck his tounge out at the other hosts and pulled Haruhi out the door her face red as a tomato with a faint smile on her face.

(Honey PV)

'Stupid Tamaki...trying to take my alone time with Haruhi!' Honey looked back at Haruhi noticeing she was still a bit red in the face. 'I wonder if i caused Haruhi to blush?...I need to make my move I may never get another chance at alone time with her!' Honey was inerupted from his thoughts by Haruhi calling out to him. "Ano Honey-sempia..?" Honey slowed his pace to a walk takeing note that while they walked side by side that Haruhi didn't try and get him to let go of her hand. Knowing this it made him smile as he answered her "Yes Haru-chan?"

"Where are we going?" Honey had been planning this for a while now and simply replyed "Why dont we go to my house to hang out, ne?" He looking at her him and Haruhi were the same hieght now. 'I may even grow taller then her..w-wait did she just blush?' Honey noticed after his decleration that Haruhi's face light up with a blush and she was looking down to the floor. Her hair only slightly covering her eyes so he could see the emotion in them. The emotion she tried to hide was nervousness, happyness, and anxiousness.

'Hmmm I do have an effect on her...good' "O-ok Honey-sempia I hope I'm not intrudeing or anything." 'My gosh your so cute Haruhi! I want to reach out and stroke her cheekc and kiss her senceless...no no stay focused!'"Of course not Haru-chan! I'm the one who invited you after all, didn't I?" He asked putting on a cute face to hide his true feelings "Yeah" she then smiled that smile she used on her geusts, but it showed her happyness in it.

"Ok lets go then!" Honey said as he lead her out to his car and they sat next to eachother and Honey started up a conversation. "Don't mind my family Haru-chan" he say her looking at him confused as she tilted her head to the side and let out a cute "Huh?" 'your just so adorable just like a bunny rabbit...hehehe...' "um I-I mean my brothers attitude and my mothers curiousity...and please don't be offended if my father says anything to you..k?" Honey tilted his head to the side and gave her a half lidded look.

Haruhi smiled 'Why is she smileing?' "Don't worry sempia I'm sure i can get along with everyone just fine!" 'Haruhi you always make me feel at peace and put my worrying away.' Honey noticed that the car stopped as he opened the door and took Haruhi's hand in his own and pulled her out the car and threw the door of his house. He turned to look at her and saw her gasp "Woah y-your house is HUGE! Honey-sempia!" Honey put a finger to his chin "I sappose...ah! Haru-chan you wanna eat cake with me?"

"hmmm sure why not, a little bit can't hurt me!" So Honey lead Haruhi to the dinning room and they each sat down with a slice of strawberry cake. Honey was looking at Haruhi from the corner of his eye and saw some pink frosting on the side of her bottum lip. Honey turned towards her and leaned his face close to hers. 'Come on! you can do it!..' Honey noticed that Haruhi noticed his and looked at him from the corner of her eye confusion evedient in her eyes. Honey then kisses the side of her mouth and licked off the frosting.

(Haruhi PV)

'Oh my gosh! he kissed me!' Haruhi was shocked and turned towards Honey which made there lips connect fully. Haruhi's eyes widened as she felt his soft lips on her's. Haruhi gasped as she felt Honey's tounge ask for entrance and Haruhi wanting nothing more opened her mouth and willingly let Honey exsplore her mouth. She felt his tounge tast every part of her mouth as his tounge touched her's inviting it to tast him.

'He tastes so sweet...I truely do love this boy' Haruhi felt Honey's hand cerressing her cheek and leaned into his palm. The kiss would of lasted longer, but they were interupted as the they heard a squeal. Haruhi pulled away from Honey's lips quickly and saw a beautiful blonde woman with a huge smile on her face. 'That must be Honey-sempia's mother and..' Haruhi looked over at the large muscular fierce looking man just looking at them sternly 'That must be Honey-sempia's father.'

Haruhi blushed as she realized that his parents had walking in on her and Honey makeing out. She say Honey turn towards his family his seren face turned to one of embarassment and horror. Honey's mother ran over to her son and enveloped him in a tight hug "Ohhhh I was waiting for the day for my little bunny to get a girlfriend!" she sqealed happily. Haruhi blushed 'I really hope that day comes to' Haruhi saw Honey blushing to 'If he didn't have feelings for me then why would he kiss me...?...Oh I wanna ask him if he feels the way I feel, but I'll just have to wait..danm.'

Honey got out of his mother's grip and stuttered "w-well u-m" his father then walked up to me and peered down at me I gulped.


	2. Chapter 2 The confession

"So you are the girl who has smitten my son?: Honey's father asked me the steern look on his face turned to one of humor and turned to Honey. His father gave him a proud smile "I approve of your relationship." Honey's eyes widened and looked over at me with his brown eyes covealing a message to me, but I couldn't tell what it meant.

I titlted my head to show that I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me, he sighed and looked back up at his father. "May I speak with Haru-chan alone father, mother?" Honey's mother smiled then giggled "Oh you two want to continue were you left off?" she asked 'yes..' the both of us and grinned as she started to drag her husband out the room. While he was getting dragged out the room me and Honey both heard his father say to his son "Why not show her your room son?"

(Honey PV)

I felt my face heat up again 'Geez why are they embarrassing...and why did they just HAVE to come in when I finally got to kiss her.' I looked at Haruhi who was blushing and looking down haveing her bangs cover her eyes. She looks so adorable write now especaly since shes twiddleing her fingers together in that nervously cute way. 'Gosh I just want to kiss her again...wait father said I should take her to my room. atleast there we'd have peace and quiet and I can tell her that I want her and only her.'

I turned towards Haruhi and slowly walked up to her since she was still sitting and me standing i was a head taller then her in this position. I ever so slowly placed my hand on her chin and lifted her face so that our noses were touching. She stopped twiddleing her fingers and her eyes widened slightly wich made me want to kiss her even more. I put my voice in a whisper and said in a breathless tone "Haru-chan...I need to tell you something."

Her eyes were fogged over as if she were in deep thought then I heard her whisper back "O-ok." 'Gosh your so beautiful...' was my last thought as I took her hand in mine and gently pulled her up out of her chair we were the same hieght which I was glad of it made it easier for me to kiss her without her knowing my intentions. "Follow me!" I started leading her down the halls as we stopped at a sliding door that had a sign that said 'Mitsukuni's Room'. I could feel Haruhi's hand tence in my own and I drew soothing circles on the back of her hand comforting her.

She seemed to calm down almost immediatly so I slide the door open and flick on the light since it was getting dark. She was behind me and I knew she was looking at my room. My room had a big pink bunny head carpet in the middle under the white plush carpit I had a coral pink love seat faceing its back towards yje door and faceing the twenty inch flat screen on the wall. Then came my bed with its canopy to make sure not to be waked up by the morening sun. Behind the currtens were about twenty-five different colored stuffed bunnys verying by size and of corse usa-chan was in there to.

I heard her mutter under her breath "Rich basterds" I couldn't help myself from chuckleing, thenI turned to face her. "Haruhi" I whispered as I saw her eyes leave her surroundings on me 'Keep your eyes on me and only me..Haruhi..' I went directly infront of her makeing her back hit the door 'Good thing I closed it when we entered that would of killed the mood if she feel through an open doorway.' I put my hands on either side of her head and brought my face meer centimeters away from her lips.

(Narraitors PV)

Honey had his eyes half lidded as he whispered his confession "Haruhi I love you..and I want you and only you." Haruhi gasped as she whispered back "I love you two Honey-sempia" Honey's eyes closed fully as he heard her reply and kissed her on her lips as Haruhi kissed him back with passion. Honey broke the kiss unwillingly as the need of air became to great he placed his forehead onto Haruhis as there breaths mingled.

"Haruhi.." Honey kissed her one more time "Be mine..and only mine" he stated as he looked at her with so much love and passion in his eyes and Haruhi could only show him all her love for him through her own eyes. "Yes" was her reply as Honey somehow managed to place Haruhi infront of his bed and pulled back the blinds. Honey started to kiss her neck and quickly found her sweet spot and bite it gently makeing her moan.

He unbottened her jacket and slipped in off of her and unbottoned her shirt letting it slid off her like water as he kissed her shoulder. Honey put his hand on the middle of her back and let his weight push her onto his bed as he straddled her and took off his jacket and shirt with quickness and ease. Haruhi was already flushtered enough, but when she saw Honey's well toned chest she couldn't help herself.

Haruhi reached up and started to rub her hands across his chest feeling all the muscles no one in the club thought he had. Honey grunted in pleasure as he leaned over her and started to kiss her again, with his hand still on her back pulled her body to meet his as he unclipped her bra and slippe dit off in one flick of the wrists. now he started to play with her breasts makein g her moan and he smirk as he started to pull her pants off and his own in record time they were both naked.

Honey leans over Haruhi as she catched her breath from his playing and Honey whispers in her ears makeing the girl shiver from his hot breath on her ear. "Are you ready to become mine?" Haruhi stops and thinks that this is the only person who has captured her heart and makes sure that she won't have any regrets after and nods her head whispering back. "Yes" Honey hmmm's in her ears and whipers back with amusment in his tone of voice "Yes who?"

"Yes Honey-sempia" Haruhi replys back Honey shakes his head and says back to the girl who he loves so much "No Haru-chan say my given name." Haruhi breaths in slowly then says more firmly "Yes mitsukuni" Honey smiles and says back loveingly "This may hurt for a few seconds...please bear it for a little while" then kisses her on the cheeck. Honey pushes into her and she yelps Honey combs his fingers threw her hair and shushes her in a gentle way.

Soon they start to be more forveful and pleading "Mitsukuni go faster" and he complys and whispers back "I love you" "I-love..you to." Honey knows Haruhi's going to climax and quickly covers her moth with her and they bothe scream into eachothers mouths. Honey colapses from his and Haruhi's action and curls up onto Haruhi's side. He then wraps his arms around her waists and puts his chin on her shoulder and looks at her with a loveing caress.

(Haruhi PV)

Me and Hon-Mitsukuni had finished the best thing that had ever happened to us. I have no regrets of loseing it to the boy who owns my heart. 'I'm so glad that he confessed to me I don't think I would be able to swallow my pride and admit to loveing him for so long.' I turn towards mitsukuni as he looks at me with those chocolate pools and all I see is love swimming in the deeps of the brown of his eyes.

I look at him and show him every emotion I have held inside for him ,lust,yearning, and adoration. his eyes soften as his face relaxes and I reach over and start to comb my fingers through his hair the same way he did to me. as I was so happy that I didn't have to hold back any longer when I wanted to touch him,hold his hand or kiss him. I leaned my head over to face his since I didn't want to move, because he looked comforatble and kissed his forhead gently.

When My lips left his forehead I heard him say "I love you" 'Oh how I love to hear your voice' "I love you to Honey-sempia." I say his eye brows knit together and gave him a confused look "Please Haru-chan were together now, so call me by my first name ne?" he finished with his cute smile. I couldn't help but laugh a little to show my happyness and replyed when my giggles stopped "your right Mitsukuni. It would be wierd if I called my boyfriend 'sempia' all the time, wouldn't it?"

I saw a sly look in his eyes as he smirked as I felt my cheecks burn up 'I can't believe the day finally came where I can call him MY boyfriend.' Thats when I felt him raise his head up from his reasting place on my shoulder and kiss my lips ever so gently. I kissed him back drowning in the warmth and softness of his lips. As I felt him Pull away I couldn't help myself from letting out a wimper from the lose of his lips on mine.

That was until I opened my eyes to stare into his he looked at me with that flame of love burning in his eyes and it made my heart melt to know that he was looking at ME with those eys and no one else. He then spoke up in a gentle voice that brought me peace when I hear him speak that way "I believe were much more then that. ne, Haru-chan?" I smiled at him as placed my forehead back to reast on his as he went back to reasting his chin on my shoulder again while I still carressed his soft blonde hair through my fingers.

(Honey PV)

Her fingers were almost makeing me purr at the feeling of them in my hair lolling me to a half sleepy state. That was untill we heard her cell phone go off I felt her jump slightly in surprise and giggled a little. "I'll get it Haru-chan!" I stated cheerfully getting out of her warth slowly as I made my way to her school pants lying on the floor. I felt her eyes watching me and it brought me joy to know that she liked me inside AND out.

I rumaged trough her pants pocket and found her phone, picking it up I answered into the reciever "hello?" 'It better not be tama-chan, hika-chan or kao-chan on the other line going to rant about something stu-.' "Is that you mitsukuni?" asked Ranka from the other side of the phone 'phew...oh wait ranka!' I looked over at my clock and noticed it was 11:00 P.M.

'Oh man how to exsplain the late time to Ranka?' "yes sir" I replyed respectfully. I heard him sigh on the other side and mumble under his breath "Thank God shes not with the Idiot the double trouble." 'Ha! looks like Ranka only really likes me,Takashi and Kyo-chan!' I thought triumphetly. "Where is Haruhi?" he asked I couldn't help, but look back at Haruhi seeing as she feel asleep. "She fell asleep sir" it went silent for a momment "Where are you two and is anyone else with you?"

"No sir it's just me and Haruhi and were at my house" I realized that he may think that we did something, which we did, but if I told Ranka that he'd NEVER let me be with Haru-chan. "Oh! so you two were hanging out! I geuss you two were haveing so much fun that you lost track of time!" I heard his girlish giggles on the other side 'phew!' "Sir,?" "Hmmmm?" he questioned "Would you mind if Haru-chan slept over? i mean since she's asleep and I would hate to wake her up."

"Oh! thats fine Mitsukuni!" 'Yessss!...oh I might as well ask while I'm on the phone with him.' "Sir? I know that I should ask you in person, but I couldn't wait anylonger!" my voice came out in a rush I must sound REALLY nervouse. "Yes?" he asked "I really love your daughter and whould like to ask your permission to have Haruhi as my girlfriend and maybe even someday wife." There was a pause then Ranka answered me in a calm yet happy voice "I was wondering wich one of you Host Club boys whould ask for my daughter and I was glad it was you!"


	3. Chapter 4 Good and Bad Points

I woke up to Honey's warm face next to mine with the most peaceful exsprecion on his face. His eyes were hidden behind his eye lids as I saw the blankets fall and rise with his every breath. I sighed content with looking at his sleeping face 'Why is everyone afraid of wakeing him up? I know that Mitsukuni wouldn't hurt his freinds. Maybe get mad at them sure, but never hurt them.' I looked beck at him from my thoughtful daze and noticed his hair was messy and I silently giggled to myself.

Then I noticed that haveing his hair that way was really hot and even sexy I felt my cheecks heat up. 'Your amazeing Mitsukuni. I have never meet anyone who can look cute,seriouse,hot,sexy, and sweet all at the same time. You simply amaze me.' I reached my hand out wanting to mess with his sexy bed head and he woke up while I was playing with his hair. I blushed yet again 'You have so much control over my mind and heart that I can't even control myself anymore.'

Honey gazed at Haruhi with a half lidded sleep look in his eyes as he toon her hand out of his hair and kissed it. "Morning Haru-chan" he said in a sleepy voice as he sat up and steached letting go of Haruhi's hand. Honey proceded to get dressed "Ne, haru-chan you should get dressed to" he stated over his shoulder at the girl still lying on the bed. "wait!" Haruhi cryed out as Honey finished putting on a black polo t-shirth with white kackies. "What is it Haru-chan?" he asked her concern in his voice from her sudden shouting.

Haruhi quickly sat up in the bed and stated in a nervouse rush "My dad! oh Honey-sempia my dad's gonna kill me for not returning home! and for not telling him where I have been!" Honey gave her a big smile and walked over to her, placeing his hand on her arm "It's ok haru-chan your dad called your cell when you were alseep and I picked up. Don't worry I told him you were hanging out with me and he said that you could sleep over so it's ok!"

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief then Honeys sweet voice broke out in the room "He also said that it's ok for me and you to be together!" Honey cheered happily. Haruhi faced Honey with a confused and shocked face "Y-you told him w-what we did?" asked Haruhi her voice comeing out in a high sqeaky pitch. Honey couldn't help but blush aslo and shook his head no. Haruhi let out another sigh of relief "Then how did-?" she began, but Honey put a finger to her lips with a gentle gaze he said "I'll tell you after you get changed."

Haruhi took hold of Honey's hand and mimicked what he did to her hand earlier "ok." haruhi got up and picked up her cloughs changeing quickly back into them. Honey had brushed his hair while she was getting dressed and made Haruhi sit down on the coach in his room as he went behind her gently brushing her hair. "You see Haru-chan after he said it was ok for you to stay the night I asked him if he'd let me and you be together." Honey said after he was done brushing and now was fixing her hair with two cute pink clips.

"My dad said yes?" Haruhi said shocked that her overly clingy father let her have a boyfriend. "Honey nodded his head and when around the coach holding his hand out for Haruhi to take. "Lets get some breakfast in the dinning room befor I take you home" Haruhi smiled and took his hand as Honey lifted her off the couch and down the halls to the dinning room. Honey and haruhi sat down at the dinning room table as his parents entered and started talking to the teens. Honey and Haruhi exsplained what happened even the nightly things which Honey nervously told, because his parents had there suspicions. Everyone had a good laugh and Honey's parents permitted him to beable to see Haruhi with the added comment of 'I wonder if I'll get grandchildren from this ordeal' from Honey's mother

(With Hikaru and Kaoru)

Hikaru and Kaoru went home after Honey took Haruhi to hang out with him. The two didn't know what Haruhi would do with honey-sempia since they found out that she was inlove with him. How does Honey-sempia feel about Haruhi? Haveing one persons diary lets you know, but then you need the other persona diary to find that one out if they even have a diary.

Hikaru crashed on his and Kaoru's bed while Kaoru layed on his belly next to his brother it was 9:00 A.M and nothing for these bored twins to do. Except read there best friends diary seeing theres nothing else to do and there curiosity got the better of them. "I wonder if Haruhi wrote anything about us?" asked kaoru to no one in particular. Kaoru's outloud comment made Hikaru smirk and respond with mischief in his voice "Then lets read it and see."

Kaoru smirked also as his twin rolled onto his stomach like his younger twin and pulled out the diary which they put in there bedside table draw. Hikaru flipped through the pages they had already read and landed on the next diary entrie.

Dear Diary

Today Deuring the club activities one of my clients asked me "What are the good points and bad points of each host?" This caught my attention and made me think I couldn't answer her since Kyoya-sempia forbid me from saying anything persinale about me or any of the other hosts. So I told her that its a secret, but anyway when I got home I listed everyones good points and bad points.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother curiously then looked back down at the diary and turned the page. There was Tamaki's name and list called 'Good' and a list named "Bad'. the twins grinned and decided to read everyones list that Haruhi had made.

Tamaki-sempia

Good: careing,kind,helps anyone in need

Bad: to kind, an idiot,overly obsessive, whiney

The two red heads started to cackle to themselves "T-thats sooooo true ne Kaoru?" asked Hikaru through his laughter. Kaoru could only nod still laughing his head off "next one!" cheered the twins in unison.

Kyoya-sempia

Good: helps some people, manages the club

Bad: helps people only if theres something to gain, all he cares about is profits, and raising my debt and hes scary

Hikaru and kaoru just nodded at the diary in agrement as if the diary was telling them this instead of them reading it. Which it was telling them information it just had words to tell them not a mouth they turned the next page, this was getting exciteing.

Hikaru

Good: funny,smark,cunning,cares for his brother greatly, and awsome friend to kid around with

Bad: michievious,foul mouth, sarcastice,impatient, and the slightly more annoying twin

Hikaru grinned at the good aspects of himself, but frowned as he read the bad aspects Kaoru thought it was true and funny. Kaoru concealed his gigles as Hikaru glared at him saying "Yeah well lets see if your any greater!" "Ok!" was Kaoru's simple reply as he flipped the next page to read the lists of his good and bad points.

Kaoru

Good: gentle,careing,patient,fun to be around

Bad: michiefous,cunning,thinks to much of other and not enough of himself, self sacrafical,somewhat annoying, but only when his brother Hikarus around.

Kaoru didn't laugh he just smiled and said "This is true" while Hikaru couldn't come up with a sniddy remark for his brother's list. "Ok moveing on" said Hikaru flipping the page with only his finger.

Mori-sempia

Good: cares alot for his friends,patient,protects the people he cares about, and an excellent listener

Bad; to silent can't ever tell what hes thinking

Hikaru and kaoru both stayed silent, because there was nothing to laugh about. Kaoru silently crossed out all the hosts they had already went over. "Next ones Honey-sempia" stated kaoru calmly Hikaru only nodded staying silent for about the third time that day a new record. they both held onto the page and turned it slowly.

Honey-sempia

Good: Kind,careing,sweet,gentle,fun,not afraid to be who he truely is, knows when to be childish and when to be serious, mature even though he doesn't show it that much dureing club hours

Bad: I can't think of any

Hikaru was kind of mad about honey-sempia haveing to bad points and everyone else had them. "Why doesn't he have any bad faults!" asked Hikaru in an angered tone. Kaoru just shrugged his shoulders "I can't think of any myself." Hikaru looked at his brother as if he had missed the obvious "What about when someone wake him up?" he asked his younger twin. "Well none of us has seen it."

Kaoru stated this calmly "Tono has" said Hikaru with pride that he found a fault in the senior that has stolen he and his brother's only femaile friend. Kaoru looked at his brother as he took Haruhi's diary and put it securly back in the bedside table draw. "But ANYONE whould be pissed off at being waken up by Tono especially at 6:30 in the morening." Hikaru held up one findger in the air and had his moth open as if ready to make a point about what his brother had said. Kaoru raised a brow and watched his older brother close his mouth and lower the accusing finger "Your right" was all the older twin said as they both nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4 a funn day!

I will not show people PVs anymore its to tiresome to swtch and its easier for me to write this way plz review and tell me what you think possitive crtisizume is ok

(To Honey and Haruhi)

Haruhi had said her farewell to Honey-sempias parents and thanked them greatly for allowing her to stay the night. Honey's mother said come back anytime it was hard being the only girl in the house and that Haruhi could ask her anything she needed to know about Honey-sempia. His mother also said that Haruhi should fill her in from time to time about her and her son's relationship.

Haruhi felt strange haveing a full grown woman wanting to hear the gosip on her son's relationship statis with her,But if Haruhi ever needed to know something about her new boyfriend that she could deffinatly use 's help. Honey's mother insisted that Haruhi call her karin,but Haruhi polietly decliened saying "I would feel impoliete."

Honey's father which Haruhi had learned his first name was arron had gave her a senser smile and patted his sons shoulder. "You did good son picking such a poliete girl with manners is hard to find now-a-days. Honey blushed and looked at Haruhi grinning as an apoligie for his embarrassing parents. Haruhi just smiled in a way of saying I understand. Honey had finaly freed him and Haruhi from his parents clutches and was now they were walking down the street towards Haruhi's apartment hand-in-hand.

Niether one wanted to leave eachother side, but Haruhi had to go home make sure her dad was ok and to change out of her school uniform. They made it to the apartment door with a sigh. Haruhi pulled out her keys and unlocked the door Honey leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed sadly. He didn't want Haru-chan to go, but thats what makes you yearn to be with the one you love...distance. Haruhi let her hand caress Honey's cheeck while his head was on her shoulder.

Honey held her hand there with his own and tilted his head to look at her they each had this half lidded look on there face. Then out of no where the front door slamed open and a click was heard. The couple jumped when they each saw Ranka standing at the front door with a camera in his hand and a grin on his face. "Ohhhh my little girl has her first boyfriend!" Ranka exclimed as he launched himself at his cute daughter.

Haruhi's hand got pulled out of Honey's as her father spun her around once then set her down. "Well come on in kids" Ranka said as he walked back into his house Haruhi following after with a glance at Honey to let him know to follow her in. The three of them sat at the table in the liveing room while Ranka stared at the new found couple with a huge smile on his face. Then Honey broke the happy silience "Sir, thank you for letting me be with Haru-chan!"

Ranka looked at Honey and smiled "I'm glad that you returned my daughters feelings towards you." Haruhi was slightly confused, because when she was little her father kept on saying 'No boyfriends allowed.' Ranka noticed his daughters stare and amiled "its allowed." Haruhi smiled in a way of saying thank you while poor Honey looked so confused, but passed it off as something between Haruhi and her father only.

Ranka looked at the clock "Gasp! I have to get to work the girls will be all flustered if i'm not there soon!" stated Ranka as he waved goodbye and rushed out the door. Honey couldn't queit grasp the resson Ranka refurred to his transfestite male friends as 'the girls.' Honey saw Haruhi get up from her sitting position at the table "Well what should we do?" she asked nonchalauntly. Honey thought for a second putting a finger to his chin and tilting his head to the side in a thoughtful manner.

Then the ideah came into his head Ranka bought Haruhi girlly cloughs wich Haruhi never wore. Honey always thought that Haruhi didn't need to put on all those girly things to look cute she was always cute in his eyes. Yet Honey couldn't help but request this it could be fun and he could use Rankas disposable camera to take pictures of Haruhi and himself. Honey couldn't help the grin that formed over his face as he got up to stand next to Haruhi.

"Ne, Haru-chan your dad always buys you girlly cloughs right?" Honey asked a waiting Haruhi for her reply. "Yes...why do you ask?" Haruhi couldn't help but give Honey a suspicouse look catching on to his ideah of fun really quickly. "Can I see you in them?" Honey asked polietely Haruhi could believe Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki-sempia to ask her for this, but she never whould of geussed that Honey-sempia would request this of her.

Haruhi looked at Honeys pleading exspression he had his eyes go larger then normal and water slightly in the most adorable puppy dog look that would make any stubborn person cave into the cuteness. "Fine" was Haruhi's reply as Honey threw up his hands and shouted "Yay!" as they went to Haruhi's room "I'll pick out the outfit and then take a picture of you and me with your dads disposable camera, ne?" Haruhi just nodded in agreement smileing slightly maybe this could be fun.

Honey had dressed up Haruhi in all her cute girlly outfits and the couple were takeing pictures in poses. They had went through the last girly outfit that Haruhi had wich was a cute white knee high dress with spagetti strapes that made an X in the front befor you tied it around your neck. Haruhi had decieded to kill some time and go to an all apliance store so that she and Honey could get these pictures film developed.

They droppped off the film cartage and were told to wait an hour. To Honeys dismay that is untill Haruhi offered they look around the store for there hour long wait. Honey agreed excitedly as he took Haruhi's hand and started leading her through the store. Haruhi giggled at Honey as he had no clue were he was going, but still continued to lead her to random sections of the store. Honey had spotted a fox ear hat a few feet away "Ne,ne Haru-chan close your eyes!" Honey commanded her happily "Why?" was Haruhi's only reply "It's a surprise!"

Haruhi gave into his request and closed her eyes as Honey skipped off towards the fox hat. He plucked it off the hat rack and ran over placeing it on Haruhi's head. Quickly he took a picture of her with his phone when she opened her eyes. Haruhi took off the hat and looked at it she had toadmit was cute. Haruhi gave Honey a kiss and put the hat back on the rack ' please come get your pictures there developed and ready for pick up.' The speaker in the store called out over the intercom.

"Lets go" said Haruhi as her and honey got the pictures took them back to her house. Haruhi took out an empty pink photo album and wrote on the cover 'Haruhi & Honey's memories'


	5. Chapter 5 Curiouse Twins

The weekend seemed to go by to fast for Haruhi and Honey, they went on there first date that sunday. Honey took Haruhi to cake cafe then Haruhi took Honey to this cute little store that sold the cutest things. Honey found out that Haruhi secretly adored cute thing, but would never admit it because her father and Hikaru,kaoru, and Tamaki would annoy her about it. Honey was glad that Haruhi shared one of her secrets with him and that he found out that they had that incomen.

Honey had bought Haruhi a necklace with a silver racoon charm dangleing from it and Haruhi bought honey a silver wristband. The store owner asked if they'd like something ingraved into there new silver jewlery. The couple looked at eachother smileing with an ideah of putting something on one an other's jewlery. Haruhi chose to engrave Haruhi's Honey on Honey's silver wrist band. While Honey requested Mitsukuni's Haru-chan on haruhi's racoon charm. The store's owner thought that they were such a cute couple that she let them have the jewlery for free.

Now it was Monday oh the dreaded monday morning for all those high schoolers who dreaded to go to school. Except Haruhi who was just used to going to school so it never bugged her, but she found that she really wanted to go to school. Same thing for Mitsukuni who hated to get up especially on mondays found that when he woke up he wasn't grumpy or the least bit sleepy. He was excited to see his girlfriend later on in the day.

Haruhi made it to school with a big smile on her face as she entered the classroom. Useualy her twin best friend's would engulf her in there double hug and be wailing 'Haaa-ruuuu-hiiii!', but found that she wasn't immediatly sandwiched between the twin boys. She spotted there red heads stuffing something into her desk so she went over there quickly and quietly to see what it was exsactly.

There she saw in the older Hitachiin's hands being stuffed into her desk was her diary. She felt confused as to why they had it then thought back and remembered that she neglected to write in it throughout the the weekend. Then she felt angered that they would go so low as to take it from her. So she did the thing anyone would do when they found out someone stole there diary she gave them a huge wack on the top of there heads.

They each withdrew and started rubbing there now aching skulls, turning arounf they saw an inraged haruhi pick up her diary wich fell out of Hikaru's hand when he tryed to put it inside of her desk. Haruhi clutched her diary in her arms as if trying to protect it from something and that something was the twins. She gave them a hard angry glare "Oh! Um haruhi we-" started Hikaru "-Found your diary it fell on the floor" finished Kaoru.

It was the truth they DID find it on the floor and it DID fall on the floor out of haruhi's lap though. "Did you two read it?" she questioned them sternly obviously not wanting to deal with there trying to get out of trouble attitudes. They looked at eachother then looked at her innocentlylooking at her "Nooooo!" They dragged out the Os in 'no' to sound more innocent, but Haruhi knew these two. They did read it and they were lieing to her infront of her face to!

Haruhi's bangs covered her eyes so the twins couldn't see what her emotion was in her eys as she tightened her hold on her diary. "Don't lie to me" haruhi stated firmly the two red heads blinked they could tell she was upset they heard anger, embarrassment, and dissapointment. They gulped the guilt of reading Haruhi's private thoughts and feelings was sinking in and was drownding there hearts. Haruhi repeated her question more demandingly "Did. You. Read. It?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked ashamed of themselve as the guilt was dripping off there words as they spoke simultaniously "Yes." Haruhi looked up at them the dissapointment was VERY clear in her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru felt as they had failed in being her best friends, best friends tld eachother secrets. Best friends didn't snoop into there best friend's diary to find out there secrets. "We're sorry Haruhi" they yet again said simultainiously as they held the others hand in his own.

Haruhi felt somewhat better since they did apolegize to her, but was still majorly pissed off at them. "I am dissapointed in you two and am very angry at what you did" they nodded in agreement with her. "You two are not to touch my diary again and if you want to know something about me just ask me next time. ok?" The twins nodded as they trio sat down at there seats letting there first period class begin.

Through out the day Haruhi's anger towards the twins was starting to kinddle as she couldn't help it. They still teased her as they usually did there teaseing seemed annoying, but it was the way they showed that they cared about someone. Haruhi knew this and the two teased her even more to get the point across that they did care and that they were truely sorry for what they did to her. Dureing one of there 'Glomp Haruhi' moods Hikaru noticed that there was a silver necklace stringe hiddle aroung Haruhi's neck.

Of course what one twin knows what the other twin doesn't the twin that does know that bit of information tells the other twin. So Hikaru told Kaoru and the rest of the day they played the 'Who-can-find-out-what-the-necklace-looks-like-game.' Haruhi was haveing none of this though she didn't even know the twins knew she had her necklace that her and Honey got just the day befor at that shop. Everytime the mischief makers would try and make a move to see what the nexcklace was Haruhi would slap away there hand from her neck or any other body part they'd use to get to the necklace.

The final bell rang through the schol as the first year trio knew that was there que to get to the club room to start there day of hosting. To there surprise Kyoya sent a text to the three of them saying that today they'd go on one of there host bonding trips as decieded by the host club king himself. The two red heads gave eachother high fives over Haruhi's head as she gave a sigh then perked up knowing that she wouldn't wast her time with her boyfriend from her geusts.

The trio entered the music room seeing tamaki flaunting his ideah to an annoyed kyoya and Mori- standing next to Honey who was swinging his legs underneath the table he was sitting at humming the tune to love love shine. Honey caught site of his girlfriend entering into the room and immediatly ran to her ingulfing her in his arms with a shout of "Haruuu-chaaaan!" Haruhi smiled wrapping her arms aroung him giggleing some the twins who withdrew from the girl so as not to get blown back by the launching Honey-sempia.

Noticed something on Honey-sempia's right wrist befor the long sleeves of the ouran uniforn covered it back up. Tamaki-sempia of course rushed over at Honey-sempia's calling out haruhi's name. Thus starting Tamaki-sempia's exsplanation of what the host's would do as to bond as a 'Family.' "Each host will choose a place that they would like to hang out! Each host gets a limit of one hour at the location they choose! We will start with Haruhi,Kaoru,Hikaru,Me,Kyoya,Mori-sempia, then Honeysempia!"


	6. Chapter 6 Haruhi's Choice

First pick was Haruhi's so she thought really quickly of wear she wanted to go for the next hours "Hmmmmm" Haruhi hmmed to herself while she thought. Haruhi then hit her fist to the palm of her hand and inlightinment light up her face. "Ne, ne Haru-chan what is it? What did you choose?" came the curiouse reply from her boyfriend "Yes what did my daughter pick for our first adventure?" asked Tamaki dramaticly.

"The book store in my neighbor hood" stated a happy haruhi Honey smiled at her because he knew how much Haruhi loved reading book. Tamaki was excited about going to a commaners book store. Kyoya looked interest somewhat in Haruhi's destination, Mori-sempis smiled and nodded at the idea for he to enjoyed reading. The only ones who neglected to show happyness, excitement or even intrest in Haruhi's ideah were the bore-to-easily twins.

"Booooorrrr-" started the older red head "-iiiinnnngggg!" the younger finished up the longly exspressed word. Honey didn't like that they said that about Haruhi's choice because it was her turn and her choice and they would have there turn later. So he skipped over to them and hid his annoyance with a sweet yet slightly seriouse face Honey held one finger as he made his point "It's Haru-chan's choice the both of you will get your turn to choose waer we go next so be nice!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Honey-sempia blankly "Fine!" they said together in a bored tone. Honey-sempia smiled and skipped back over to haruhi takeing her hand in his "Lets go the!" Tamaki nodded and off they went. The hosts entered the book store all going in different directions. Hikaru and Kaoru held hands as they went to the comic books section, Kyoya went with Tamaki who ran off to who-knows where in the book store to make sure he didn't break anything. While Honey-sempia let haruhi lead him to her favorite spot in the store off course followed by Honey-sempia's cosin Mori-sempia who was content on following the couple.

Haruhi stopped abruptly makeing Honey yerk to s stop because he was still walking. he looke dback at her and saw a seriouse look upon her face. "Whats wronge Haru-chan?" honey asked worry laceing his voice mori-sempia looked down at her also concerned. "Ok guys I have to tell you something" was Haruhi's reply the two seniors nodded at the same time incerageing her to go on. "I love reading manga more then any other books...but you guys can't tell anyone else ok? the guys would do somethig really stupid if I ever told them."

Honey-sempia nodded and hand a smile on his face for haruhi had shared with him yet another secret nobody else knew well except for his cosin. Mori-sempia patted her on the head and nodded. Haruhi had a big smile on her face "Ok then lets go!" Honey's smile only grew when hearing her ecxited tone of voice. Haruhi then started to walk a little faster as they neared the manga section of the book store.

(Hikar & Kaoru)

"Dang it!" Hikaru whipsered angrily as he kicked a bookshelf with his foot makeing it wobble which was stopped by his twin. "I know we didn't get to see what Haruhi's necklace looked like" said Kaoru calmly. "Since when does HARUHI wear JEWLERY?" asked the older hot headed twin. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders "I dunno" then looked up at Hikaru who was glareing at the bookshelf as if dareing it to do something.

"Heeeey!" Kaoru said as he slung an arm aroung his brother's shoulders "Lets go tease Haruhi that always gets you in a good mood.' Hikaru grinned as Kaoru mimicked his grin the both of them runnig along calling out "Haaaa-ruuuu-hiiiiii" in serch of there female friend.

(Back to Haruhi,honey & Mori)

Haruhi had picked out a few new manga and went up and paid for them. Haruhi was smileing because it seemed everyone was haveing fun. Her smile turned to one of horor as she heard the twins call out to her :Haaaaa-ruuuu-hiiiii!" Haruhi started to panic. Oh, the torture she'd go through from the teaseing the twins would do if they found out that she secretly read manga.

So Mori-sempia took the manga and hid them in his school bag while honey-sempia made it look like him and Haruhi were haveing a conversation. The two devilous red heads came up "Haruhi how do you fit everything inside of that brain of yours?" asked Kaoru randomly. Haruhi gave off an annoyed look and sighed she was about to say something when Kyoya-sempia came out of no where with a hyper Tamaki-sempia. "Your hours up Haruhi, its Kaoru's turn to pick where we go for the next hour."


	7. Chapter 7 Kaoru's choice & finding out!

It was Kaoru's choice so he thought hard. Being the smarter one of the twins he wanted to pick a place wear he could find out what haruhi's necklace was. So he was trying to think of a place wear she'll have to take off her necklace. Or maybe a place wear he can get her to show it off somehow. It was a tough choice, then it hit him!

"The mall!" shouted Kaoru as everyone stared at him in the bookstore and told him to shush. Kyoya nodded, Tamaki and Hikaru cheered. Honey looked excited as usual while haruhi just slightly smiled from the humor of kaoru's outburt and Mori just nodded his head. So the hosts set off to the mall of course the twins being well the twins and all wanted to force haruhi to waer girly cloughs. Haruhi relunctantly agreed when the twins set the wineing to a maximum saying.

"we went to that boreing book store the least you could do is try on some outfits for the hour we'll be here!" So off the red heads went as they entered a lolicon shop filled with cute frills and accecories. Haruhi made a sneering face as she entered the shop, but Honey knew that on the inside she was estatic. She loved cute things just like this, but her stuborness made her cover it up. Honey knew better so he was happy that she will enjoy it even if she pretends to hate it.

The twinscame back with a frilly light pink maids outfir that showed your neck picked out by kaoru who waned to beat his brother in there game. So Haruhi took it and walked into the dressing room "Don't come out until its on!" shouted Hikaru who was waiting outside the dressing room with the rest of the hosts. Haruhi was in there putting on the maids outfit he kept her necklace on because she felt to lazy to take it off.

She knew her two best friends well and knowing what she knew about them. She knew they'd just make her put on more outfits and she didn't feel like takeing off and putting it back on for every outfir they'd make her try on. Haruhi took a look at the full length mirror that was on the dressing rooms door. She loved this outfit it was cute and she liked the way it was also comforitable. She looked at her necklace as it dangled aroung her neck 'Mitsukuni's Haruhi' she traced the letters with her fingers.

Letting the necklace go she steeped out of the dressing room. tamaki ran up to her and nearly squeezed her to death "Oh, my precciouse little girl you look so adorable!" Mori-sempia had to get her out of his hold and set her down patting her head smileing and saying one sylable "cute" Kyoya who just nodded and took a picture oh her to sell on there websit saying Haruhi 'Cross dresses.' Kaoru ran up to her first so that his brother didn't see what was around her neck Kaoru really wanted to win this game.

Kaoru gpped at the silver racoon on the silver string round her neck. Hikaru came up next to his brother and layed his his elbow on his twin's shoulder. Hikaru looked her over "Cute!" he said with a huge grin on his face. Hikaru looked at kaoru's gocking face and waved his hand infront sof his face "yoooo woooo Kaoruuuu!" called out Hikaru trying to get his little brothers attention. Kaoru just pointed at the silver racoon on haruhi's necklace string.

Hikaru looked at what kaoru was pointing at and his face immediatly mimicked his twin's face exspression. Then the two screamed "Why does it say 'Mitsukuni's haruhi' engraved in it!" Tamaki ran up at the sound of the twins peircing screams "Whats going on?" he asked stupidly. "exsplain!" demanded Hikaru Haruhi slightly glared at hikaru from useing a non to nice tone of voice with her. Honey-sempia then skipped over feeling that at this point of time was his que to intervien.

"Me and haru-chan are boyfriend and girlfriend" was his straight forward answer Tamaki's face went pale "What!" Kyoya seemed a bit interested in this conversation, but time was time and Kaoru's hour was up. "its hikaru's turn" everyone meaning hikaru, kaoru and Tamaki looked at him strangely. "So you pick now of all times to say that?" asked Hikaru still in a fowl mood "You three can interigate Haruhi and honey-sempia all you want on hikaru's time."


	8. Chapter 8 Hikaru's turn

Hikaru then asked "well does my turn mean that i can do whatever i want?" Kyoya just nodded and replyed "yes." Hikaru then said with a grin "Then lets go to the park and talk" everyone just followed him to the park. Hikaru made everyone sit at a picinic table together Hikaru,Kaoru and Tamaki sat on one side while Honey-sempia and haruhi sat on the other. kyoya and Mori-sempia just stood there and waited for something to happen.

"Ok we're going to ask the two of you questions and answer them truthfuly" Hikaru said demandingly. Honey and Haruhi just nodded they both knew there was no way out of this and they were there friends, they had a right to know didn't they? Hikaru went first "Why are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Haruhi and Honey both symultaniously sweet dropped what a stupid question to ask. "Because we love eachother and wanted to be together. Why else would two people be dateing?" asked Haruhi on Hikaru's stupidity.

Kaoru asked next "so when did you two start dateing?" Honey chose to answer this one "last friday!" Hikaru, kaoru and Tamaki all had a shocked face on "And you already became boyfriend and girlfriend? doesn't it take anytime to become boyfriend and girlfriend? You can't just start out as intamitly as boyfriend and girlfriend father doesn't aprove!" screeched Tamaki. Haruhi sighed "For the last time you are not my father Tamaki-sempia. Yes we are indeed boyfriend and girlfriend. Not really because if you ask to be ones boyfriend or girlfriend you can skip all the awckward dateing stuff."

Honey inwardly smirked and thought 'you have no ideah how intament me and haru-chan have already gone.' The cycle started all over again it was Hikaru's turn "Have the two of you kissed yet?" Honey then replyed with an all to happy smile and voice "Yep!" Kaoru's turn "Why did you get that neclace as proof or something?" he said as he pointed to Haruhi's neclace. Honey then wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist makeing his sleeves go up a little so when he hugged her his braclet was showing.

"Of course! I want everyone to know that Haru-chan is mine and mine alone!" Honey said with a seriouse look on his face. Tamaki then stood up and pointed at Honey's bracelet "You have one to?" Honey nodded as did Haruhi Honey then showed them a closer look at his braclete and the three hosts read 'Haru-chan's Honey' engraved on it. "I got this so that everyone knows that I'm Haru-chans!" Honey stated as he snuggled his head into the crook of Haruhi's neck.

Haruhi welcomed his touch and started to comb her ingers through his Honey golden hair. Tamaki was in a state of a mental break down "Mama! tell that boy to stay away from our daughter!" screamed Tamaki as he pointed an accuseing finger at the cuddleing couple. Honey then let one eye open and glared at Tamaki and said with an errie calm yet threatening tone of voice. "You want to try and take me away from MY girlfriend?" Tamaki froze in horror as he ran and hid behind Mori-sempia for protection less he be attacked by an enragged lolita.

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing so hard that they fell out of there seats at tamai's fearful exspression and cowardly actions. Hikaru lightened up as realizeing that him and his brother could use Haruhi and honey-sempia as yet another way of tourmenting Tamaki. Then it hit Kaoru as he turned toward the silent giant Mori-sempia. "Hey Mori-sempia did you know of this?" asked kaoru as his question got everyones attention.

Mori-sempia nodded Tamaki then got over his tearor "What you did and you didn't tell us?" mori-sempia then looked down at Tamaki and replyed simply "It was none of your buisness it was MItsukuni's and Haruhi's not yours." Tamaki then just went to his corner of woe kyoya then stepped in "It seems as tamaki is in to much destress to take his turn and I couldn't care less and its getting late and its a school night."

Everyone just realized that the sun had already set Kyoya then continued with his statement "Since the next turn is Mori-sempia's we will have to put it off until tommarow after school." Then mori-sempia interviened "i'm giveing my free hour to Mitsukuni let him use it combined with his hour." Honey smiled up at his best friend and cosin "Thanks takashi!" then mori-sempia just nodded and smiled slightly at his cosin.

So the hosts went home and slept the night away awaiting the things that would happen the next day. Haruhi had been wondering what Mitsukuni could be cooseing for there little host club adventure after school. She had been on the phone with him for a bit befor she went to bed and he wouldn't tell her where he had choosen.

(Honey and Haruhi's phone call)

Haruhi: So where are you chooseing to go tommarow after school Honey-sempia?

Honey: *sigh* I told you befor haru-chan call me Mitsukuni, it is my name.

Haruhi: *giggles* sorry Mitsukuni I'm just so used to calling you Honey-sempia.

Honey: *Giggles* It's ok Haru-chan...but I'm not telling its going to be a surprise!

Haruhi: Please tell me Mitsukuni!

Honey: nope! sorry haru-chan! it won't be as much fun if i tell you now will it?

Haruhi: *Sigh* No i geuss it wouldn't.

Honey: We better go to bed good night haruhi i love you.

Haruhi: Good night Mitsukuni I love you.

(Present time lunch period in the caffiteria)

"Haruuuu-chaaaaan!" came the bubbly cry of the senior Honey-sempia as he pounched on haruhi who fell out of her chair from the impact. Haruhi laughed "Hi Mitsukuni!" Honey smiled as he heard his given name fall from her lips and he kissed her quickly on the nose as not to blow her play as a boy. Hikaru and Kaoru stood in shock mouths agape "She just called Honey-sempia Mitsukuni?" they said in unison.

Honey had helped haruhi up and they sat down together as he answered the twins question. "I want haru-chan to call me by my name it makes me feel closer to her!" the twins just nodded "So honey-sempia what do you plan for us to do today?" asked kaoru as he watched the couple across the table from him share eachothers lunches. Haruhi with her box lunch and Honey with his cake of course. Honey smirked "Well...its a secret!" he finished with his finger over his lips to emphasize the secret.


	9. Chapter 9 Mitsukinies turn

(After school hours)

The day went by and so it was time for Honey to choose where he would be going and he even had an extra hour because his cosin gave him his hour. So all the hosts stared at Honey waiting for his destination to fall from his lips. Honey took a breath and said with excitement "I chose to go to the forest!" Tamaki interviened "But there isn't any forests near by Honey-sempia." Honey grinned and linked his arm with haruhi's who smiled at him "Haru-chan told me that theres a forest somewhere near her house, so I decieded we should go there!"

Haruhi nodded and pointed the way "This way guys" the hosts just followed like ducklings following there mother duck. Soon enough they reached the forest and Honey was bouncing with anticipation. They followed Honey inside of the forest "So this is where you wanted to go?" asked haruhi casually "Yep." Honey replyed as he gently entertwined his fingers with Haruhi's this brought a smile onto Haruhi's face. "So what can we do in a forest of all places?" asked the twins in unison they were already bored.

Honey looked over his shoulder and smiled innocently while saying "We can catch fireflies!" Haruhi smiled at the ideah it was always fun catching fireflies in a jar and let them light the way down the forest path. "But dont we have to wait untill its dark?" asked Tamaki as he stared at Honey-sempia in confuseion. Honey just kept on smileing he anticipated this from the begining he also thought of ways to pass the time until sundown.

"I know what were gonna do" he looked at Haruhi sweetly "Haru-chan where can we find colorful flowers ne?" Haruhi blushed at his cute exspression and pointed towards some trees "theres a clearing just beyond that tree line and there even a lake there to." Honey grinned and started tugging Haruhi along into the clearing as the rest of the host club followed nearby.

When they got through the clearing they saw a wonderfull aray of flowers of all different colors. Pink,purple,yellow,orange,blue, and white Haruhi kind of started laughing so honey looked at her wanting to know what was so funny. "Its just that all these flowers are all of our favorite color!" The hosts looked from behind the couple and were in awe not only was there a clearing full of beautiful flowers but there was also a crystal clear pond.

"Well lets pick some flowers to pass the time!" cheered Honey as he ran off into the flowers with Haruhi smileing and following him. Haruhi went up to Honey and found he was sitting criss-cross in the middle of the flower bed. "Ne,ne Haru-chan sit next to me!" Haruhi smiled and nodded as she sat down next to her boyfriend mimicking his sitting position. Haruhi looked around to see what the other hosts were doing.

Kyoya was leaning against a tree on the side of the feild, mori-sempia was looking at a butterfly on a flower. Tamaki-sempia was getting pulled by Hikaru and kaoru towards the clear water pond. Haruhi knew what those two were up to, they wanted to push Tamaki-sempia into the pond and laugh at him when he got out all soaking wet and makeing a fuss. Haruhi was watching and waiting for Tamaki to get pushed in when she felt a hand intertwine with hers.

She looked over at Honey who immediatley covered her eyes with his hands "Don't look yet Haru-chan!" Haruhi smiled and giggled then nodded "Ok I won't look!" Honey kept his hands over her eyes for another mineute makeing sure her eyes were reallt closed. Honey reached down and picked up the pink flower crown he made out of all the pink flowers he could collect while running over here. He wanted to surprise Haruhi and wanted to make her look super cute, as if she wasn't already the cutest thing ever in his eyes.

So he slowly put the flower crown on her head and smiled at her she looked beautiful with all those pink flowers in her hair. "Can I open my eyes?" Haruhi asked curiousely Honey couldn't help but giggle "Yes haru-chan! Open your eyes!" Haruhi did what she was told and when she did she was memorized by what she say. Honey was looking at her so loveingly that it made his eyes sparkle even more then normal. He had a small smile that showed that he couldn't be happier.

"Sooo what do you think?" Haruhi looked at him confused "Huh?" Honey giggled "Here i'll show you!" He took her hand in his and lead her to the pond she lnelt down and saw herself in the waters reflection. Haruhi smiled as she looked at the pink flowers in her hair she always wanted to waer one of these, but couldn't figure out how to make one and she'd never tell anyone or else they'd spass out. Though Honey seemed to know everything about her all the things in her past and all the things now.

Haruhi smiled and looked up at honey from were she was kneeling he was looking down at her with a half lidded gaze which made himself look beautiful. Haruhi got up and kissed him and of corse he kissed her back, when they parted she layed her forehead against his and breathed out a breathy "Thank you" haruhi and honey were just gazeing into eachother's eyes like talking to one another without words. When they noticed it got dark everyone turned to see why and saw that the sun had finally set.

The next thing they knew fireflies were lighting up over the pond makeing the water glow in a sence. Everyone was in awe at how beautiful it all looked, then Honey pulled out some jars from a backpack that he brought alonge with him. He passed them out to everyone "Come on lets catch some fireflies!" he shouted to everyone as the flireflies flew over the water looking like tiny orbs of greenish, yellow light that flew into the flower beds all over the meddow.

Honey was the quickest to gather the firflies useing his martial arts skills to jump up and catch them. While all the other hosts beside Haruhi were haveing trouble catching them Honey looked at haruhi who was surrounded by the tiny glowing lights and stopped to stare at her sheer beautey. She noticed his stare and looked his way to see the same thing he saw Honey being surrounded by fireflies it was beautiful. She smiled at him and walked over to him "I filled my jar how about you?" she asked him raiseing up her jar to show him.

Honey showed her his jar filled with fireflies also then he remembered why he wanted to bring her here. Honey took her hand in his once again and made sure none of the hosts saw them. Honey lead her away from the field and brought her to a big tree he then took there jar of fireflies and let them loose. Haruhi was memorized by the sight that she didnt notice Honey haveing a smirk on his face and a miscieviouse glint in his eyes. He then pushed her against the ree and put his hands on each side of her face.

Haruhi blushed at the look on Honey's face he moved one of his hands off the tree and slowly took her necklace between his fingers and read it Mitsukuni's Haru-chan . Honey smiled at the letters ingraved on the cute silver racoon HIS Haruhi. "My haru-chan" he breathed out he then looked up at haruhi from under his bangs and smiled. Haruhi smiled loveingly at him as he leaned really close to her face his head tilted slightly as if to kiss her, but he let the words breath out over her lips "My haru-chan."

Haruhi stared at his eyes they showed so much love in them for her that when she looked into his eyes she sometimes wanted to cry. Haruhi then ran her fingers over the silver braclet on honey's right wrist while he put his hand back against the tree beside her head. Haruhi traced every letter ingraved in it Haruhi's Honey "My Honey..." "Haru-chaaaan" Honey whined lightly. Haruhi giggled Mitsukuni liked being called 'Honey' by his girlfriend, but he absolutely loved being called his first name by his girlfriend also and she knew this.

Haruhi reached up and started to run her fingers through Mitsukuni's hair "My mitsukuni" Mitsukuni smiled. Then he leaned all the way and slowly started to kiss her, she responded by pulling his face closer to hers. Mitsukuni bit her bottem lip lightly to tell her he wanted to enter, he didn't want to be rough with her like some guys were with there girlfriends, but he wanted to be gentle with haruhi because he just never wanted to hurt her, she was very precious to him he loved her and he knew she loved him to.

So Haruhi opened her mouth and then started there kiss of slow passion Mitsukuni broke the kiss and let there breaths mingle together. He then started to slowly kiss the nape of her neck she lightly moaned. Thats when he felt her muscles in her neck tighten meaning she was frightened. Mitsukuni looked up at her from his position at the nape of her neck and she was blushing and looked shocked. Haruhi pointed at something over his shoulder so Mitsukuni looked over his shoulder and there was the intier host club looking in shock at Haruhi and there sempia's make out session.

Honey lifted himself up to his full hieght which was the same hieght of haruhi and looked at them confused. "What?" he asked innocently getting back to his bubbily persinaliety that the rest of the club members minus Mori knew he had. Tamaki pointed at Honey-sempia and started shouting "How dare you defile my daughter!" the twins grinned ar haruhi and said in unison "We never knew you had it in you Haruhi to have a make out session!" Haruhi blushed with emberrassment while Kyoya just pushed up his glasses and said that it was time to go.

Honey walked up to Tamaki and tamaki thought Honey-sempia was gonna punch him if he didn't shut up so he stared on at his sempia's approch with fear. Honey sempia walked over to him and just flicked him on the forehead "Haru-chan's MY girlfriend and if we want to kiss we'll kiss." Tamaki stared in shock as Honey-sempia walked back over to Haruhi and offered her his hand which she took and started walking away with everyone else. "Hey! wait for me!" Tamaki yelled as he ran to catch up to them.

Everyone was picked up to go home except our favorite couple! Haruhi told Honey he could go home she was alright walking home by herself, but he wouldn't have any of it. He said "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend walk home alone without her boyfriend there to protect her?" Haruhi agreed to let him walk her home and when they got there her dad said 'hi' to Honey befor scurrying off to work. Honey kissed Haruhi on the cheeck and stopped her from closeing the door.

"Haru-chan will you go on a date with me tomarow?" Haruhi smiled "Of course I will Mitsukuni!" Mitsukuni smiled "I'm gonna take you to that bakery we went to last time and the lady said that me and you can bake our own cakes, because I eat so many of her cakes last time that she was exstremely happy about it!" he finished excitedly. Haruhi smiled that would be lots of fun "Yeah I'd really like that" Honey smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and they both bid there good nights and went home.


	10. Chapter 10 Cake date

Haruhi woke up that day excited as can be, she happily ate breakfast with her dad and talked about how she was going to make a cake for Mitsukuni at the cake shop that they were going to for there date today. her father smiled at this new information and had a big smile on his face as he looked at his daughter sitting across from him as she talked animated and excitedly. He never would of geussed that his little girl blunt, quiet, and monoton as she always was. Thought now since shes fallen inlove it's like Mitsukuni unlocked the more girly side of her. Then his eyes sparkeled AND hes gotten her to seek out cute outfits because she wants to be cute for her boyfriend.

Haruhi had been getting ready for her date when she heard a knock on the door and her father saying in an overly joyace boice "Oh hello. Mitsukuni Haruhi will be here in a minuet!" Haruhi cheecked herself out in the mirror She had three yellow clipps holding her bangs to the left side of her face, a hot pink t-shirt with a cute racoon brinning and ripped at the knees light jeans. She grabbed her wallet stuck it in her poket because she had other plans after her date with Mitsukuni and ran out to greet her boyfriend.

Honey gave her a soft loveing kiss on her cheeck, because he knows how father are when they see there daughters boyfriends kissing them on the lips with them standing there. Honey and haruhi said goodbye and went to the bakery that they went to on there first date. The baker lady was her name took them to the back where she had already taken out and laid out all the ingrediants they needed to make either chocolate, vanilla or strawberry cake. She left them with a smile and a wave as she left to go back to work.

Haruhi had decided to make a chocolate cake, milk chocolate since that was her favorite and she knew Honey loved chocolate too. After she had put the cake in the oven she began whiping up the iceing and put in yellow dye to make the frosting yellow since yellow was her favorite color and she hoped that Honey liked it to because this cake was for him. While Haruhi was busy Honey had decided on a stawberry cake he knew Haruhi and him shared the same love for strawberrys as they did for each other.

Honey was done whiping up his frosting he had decieded on red frosting to blend well with the pink of the strawberry cake. He was about to look to see if Haruhi needed any help with mixing her frosting, because it can get tiering after a while. When he did look he herd the mixing bowl make a splat sound and an "oof!" that sounded like Haruhi's cute little "oofs" and he was correct. There sat haruhi on her butt with the mixing bowl no longer filled with light colored yellow frosting. Instead it was all over haruhi Honey had to clasp a hand over his mouth to conseal the laughter bubbleing up his throat.

Haruhi heard the muffled giggles as she turned her head and slightly glared at him with a strawberry colored blush across her cheeks. Honey couldn't help it any longer he burts out laughing as Haruhi turned her back on him and crossed her arms while puffing ouut her cheeks. Honey wiped his tears of laughter and kneelt down on his knees beside his frosting covered blushing girlfriend. He laughed again and said to her "you'd better get cleaned up Haru-chan."

Haruhi just turned her head the other way embarassed to be seen in this perdicament. Then honey got a brilliant ideah in his head as he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear hottly "Or I could help you get cleaned up?" At this Haruhi's face could easily be mistakn for a strawberry as she hurridly got as much frosting as she could scavange that could still be used on her cake. She rushed to the restroom and was in there for half an hour de-stickafying herself.

When she cake out honey had taked both there cakes out of the oven "Ok haru-chan we'll be back-to-back so we can't see eachothers cakes untill were done so it'll be a surprise o-k?" Honey said with his big brown eyes excitement gleaming in them. Haruhi just smiled and nodded as they worked on there cakes.

(45 min later)

Honey and haruhi turned around at the same time nose-to-nose they looked at eachother excitedly. Honey presented his cake first he frosted it perfectly and he even had light pink frosting witch he made an usa-chan face on the cake with a heart in between his ears. Haruhi looked at it and smiled widely at him and leaned up and gave honey a peck on the nose makeing him blush and hid his face behind his cake. It was Haruhi's turn and she precented her cake to him. It was frosted to with chocolate sauce that made a cute racoon face and it was winking.

Honey giggled at took his finger dipped it in some chocolate sauce and smirked at Haruhi. Haruhi knew that look and gulped 'What is he gonna do...?' befor that words could come out of her mouth she felt honey's finger traceing chocolate on her lips. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock and she was about to lick off the chocolate, but honey's lips stopped her getting chocolate on his lips as well. They bateled to get the most chocolate but they had to stop and put the cakes down. they placed them on the table infront of the kitchen door. They looked back at eachother with love in there eyes as they leaned in for another kiss.

"BAM!" went the kitchen door and the cakes went flying and landed on the couples heads smothering them in chocolate and stawberry cake, chocolate syrup an frosting.


	11. Chapter 11 A sticky clean up and who?

They looked at the door and there were Tamaki-sempia, Hikaru and Kaoru along with mori-sempia. Of course tamaki rushed over and began babbleing about how messy his 'Daughter' was Haruhi just glared at him and pointed out the truth in her blunt way of hers "It's YOUR fault sempia because YOU were the one who swung the door open there for YOU made the cakes go all over me and Mitsukuni." Tamaki just gave her a open mouthed gaping shocked look and went to his corner of woe while Hikaru and Kaoru snickered at him.

The twins turned there attention towards haruhi as soon as they where done laughing at Tamaki's misery. Though when they did look at her she was glareing daggers at them, they gulped awaiting a scolding of some sort from her as they usualy did. "You two" she said flatly "Hai!" they said in unison and saluted her as if she were an army general. "HOW did you know where me and Mitsukuni where on our date?" Haruhi said in a no-nonsence tone of voice. They just sheepishly grinned at her while rubbing the back of there heads nervously.

"Weeeeelllllll-we kind of saw you two leave your hause for a date when we all were comeing over to hang out." Haruhi just looked at them and gave Tamaki a glare when he tryed to butt into the conversation to. Haruhi sighed and said "Get out!" "But-" was all they could say befor Mori-sempie started dragging them out of the bakery's kitchen. As the door was shutting Honey turned towards Haruhi and chuckled as he saw that they where still covered in cake and such. Haruhi looked at him and then started laughing as he just smiled and pointed at her and said "Look at yourself haru-chan!"

Haruhi immediately stopped laughing at her boyfriend and looked at herself and she didn't like what she saw. One of the things Haruhi hated the most was being sticky and thats what the frosting and cake was doing to her makeing her all yucky and sticky. As haruhi scowled Honey came up to her and licked the side of her cheeck. Haruhi was shocked at first, but when she saw that look in Mitsukuni's eyes she started to blush. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

haruhi then leaned in and kissed his nose getting some iceing off of his nose which made him blush for not noticeing it earlier. Haruhi grinned at him as she leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her and started to eat some cake that was on her neck. Haruhi leaned into his touch, but befor they got any farther tamaki came running in and grabbed haruhi out of Mitsukuni's arms. "Stop trying to eat my daughter like shes one of your cakes!" Tamamki nearly hissed at a shocked Honey who just looked at him while Tamaki neadlessly glared at him.

Haruhi came out of her shock of being pulled out her daze by her bumbleing idiotic sempia. Haruhi pulled away from tamaki and walked over to honey "can me and Mitsukuni have atleast ONE of our date ALONE without any of you disturbing us?" haruhi said to him in a VERY angry turn. "B-b-ut! Haruhi if I hadn't of come Honey-sempia would of eaten you!" Tamaki whined with watery tearful eyes for being scolded for trying to 'protect' his preciouse daughter. Haruhi just kept on glareing at Tamaki untill she felt Honey's arms slide around her waist once more.

Haruhi was about to look at him when she felt him lick another peice of cake off her cheeck infront of Tamaki. after Honey got his cake off of Haruhi he pressed his cheeck onto the one he just licked and grinned at Tamaki. "Haruhi just as sweet as my cakes!" then he kissed her cheeck quickly and returned to putting his cheeck againt Haruhi's. "Though shes even sweeter then that and best of all shes MY sweet!" Tamaki just stuttered as Mori waltzed in and muttered "Lost one" befor he hauled Tamaki over his shoulder and walked out like nothing happened.

Haruhi and Honey had cleaned up and apolegized for the mess and there insane friends. said it was alright she kind of predicted that this might happen, but she didn't exspect it to be caused by a bunch of hyper active high school boys. She also said with a bunch of hot high schoolers in her bakery she got quit a rush from all the costomers and said that they could come back anytime. Haruhi and Honey thanked her and walked to haruhi's house together. Her father said thanks to Honey for always takeing care of her little girl. Honey had kissed her on the cheeck when her father went inside, but then haruhi remembered that she had to do something else today she had to go shopping with her childhood friend kassey, but it was to late out so she just called her and said that she'd go out with her next weekend.

Honey stayed with her while she had a conversation with this mysterious childhood friend Kassey that he didn't know haruhi had any friends that were girls. Well there were surprises everyday for him. They finally bid there farewell and honey had promised haruhi a day full of surprises when he invited her over for another 'sleep over' at his house only causeing haruhi to blush and stumble off into her apartment.


	12. Chapter 12 The 'talk' and a sweet night

Haruhi had made a nice breakfast and sat across from her dad at the dinning room table. Haruhi kept glanceing up at her dad nervously while she ate and finaly after her caution glances her father set down his chopsticks and said "Whats is it you want to tell me Haruhi?" Haruhi looked startled at first but then started to twiddle her fingers and asked "Well dad Mitsukuni invited me to spend the night again so may i?" Haruhi tryed putting on the best puppy eyes as she could. It work because her father looked at her and then saw those cute puppy dog eyes and launched himself at her from across the table and screamed "How can i say no to that face!"

Haruhi smiled and hugged her dad "Thanks dad!" she started to clean the table off, but when she was finished putting the dishes away her father called her into the liveing room again. "Haruh befor you go to Mitsukuni's house we need to have a talk." Haruhi sighed because she knew her father would give her the 'talk' to her wich was un-needed because she alread gave herself to mitsukuni, but he doesnt know so it's ok. She silently walked back into the liveing room and sat across her dad he had a stern face on as he looked at her.

Ranka took a rushed breath he said "I know that you two love eachother very much and i know that you two might get intamite so i just want you to be safe and make sure you have no regrets afterwards so just in case here!" he finished as he quickly grabbed a birth control pill bottle out of his pocket and shoved it in her hands. He stood up and whispered in embarrassment as he rushed out the door to work "I always knew I'd have to give her the talk, but these are the times i wish kotstako was still alive because that was exstremely awkward!"

Haruhi stared blanky at the spot were her father used to be as she came back to reality she slowly looked down at the birthcontrol in her hands and blushed and gulped. Even though shes already exsperienced that it was still really embarrassing to be givein the 'talk' by your dad and shocking that he was fine with her being intamite with her boyfriend AND that he gave her birth control. Haruhi really had a wierd life she thought to herself as she got dressed and grabbed her bag as she waited for Mitsukuni to pick her up. When he did arive she rushed in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him and burried his head in her hair while they rode to his house. Haruhi sighed contently as she stroked his hair with her fingers loveing the feeling of his hair inbetween her fingers. The couple seemed to be in there own little world so when the car stopped at Honey's house they both grouned out of annoyance wishing they could both stay as they where for a little while longer. Honey slung haruhi's bag over his shoulder and intertwined his fingers with hers and walked her inside.

He placed her bag in his room and lead her to have lunch with him. They had fancy tuna which Haruhi gladly devoured while Honey chuckled. He had fed haruhi his cherry on his cake slice and licked the juice as is spilled from her mouth. They laughed at there sillyness as they finished there meal. Honey had then taken her to the gardens in his house, Haruhi smiled widely and ran through the gardens while Honey chased after her saying she was acting like a little kid but he loved this unseen childish side of her.

They played in the gardens and played hide and seek like children but had good fun. It was dinner time now and when honey lead haruhi to his room instead of the dinning room she blushed and finddled about nervously and anxiously. Honey then turned off the lights and haruhi couldn't see a thing, but with honeys martial arts skills he could see perfectly. Haruhi was waiting curiously for him untill she felt something cold drip down her neck. She sqeaked and was about to whipe the cold substance off of her when she felt honey's hot tounge lick it off.

She blushed as she felt more of the cold susbstance be added to her exsposed skin which she noticed that she had more exsposed skin because Honey had taken off her shirt with out her noticeing. He ate the substance off of her hungryly as he took off her bra and started to cover her with more of it and started eating it away. She moaned and got some of the substance on her finger befor he noticed she tasted it and found out it was vanilla ice cream. She grnned to herself and thought about how clever he was. When honey was done with her top half he got her down on the ground and got inside of her.

Haruhi gasped when she felt her skirt and panties ripped off. But moaned when Honey had plunged into her. She was so intoxicated that when she did have some sence she whined "how come I'm naked and your not shirtless?" Honey complied and let her take off his shirt befor continueing what he was doing. They had reached there high soon and Honey dislouged from haruhi and since she was still out of breath he toom a cute light green tank top, cute black and hot pink stripped panties and black shorts and dressed her.

He remained shirtless as he picked up the tierd girl bridal style and carried her to his bed. She had instantly fallen asleep in his arms and he smiled at this kissed her forehead and laid her down and covered them both up. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against her and surrounded her with his warmth and whispered "I love you" be for surcombing to sleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13 Finding out and KASSEY!

After wakeing haruhi had kissed honey on the forehead lightly so as not to wake him up, even though she knew hed never be angry at her wakeing him. She slide out of the bed slowly out of the warmth of his arms and toon the pill bottler her father had given her the morning befor. She went into his bathroom and took a cup off water and swallowed the pills. But as she did this she started to throw up and the pills came with her vomit. Honey woke up from the sickly sound and charged into the bathroom where Haruhi was on her knees pukeing her brains out.

He kneeled down and rubbed her back soothingly as she looked up at him wide eyed and he loking at her with a knowing look. They had done it a month ago and now the side affects were showing now as in morning sickness. They were both in high school so they knew what it was haruhiwas pregnant with Mitsukuni's child. Then haruhi looked scared for a second "wait what we did last night can it hurt it?" she asked worriedly. Honey shook his head 'no' he was a third year and knew more about the subject being in a higher grade and all.

Haruhi looked relieved, but yet still scared with the knowledge of the new information. Her eyes widened as she ran out of the bathroom and to her bag Honey following after her curiously. Haruhi rumaged through her bag and took out her cell phone Honey thought that she was going to cakk ranka which he knew he'd be dead. Not litteraly dead because he knew nobody could beat him, but he'd probally never be trusted again by haruuhi's dad for getting his precious daughter pregnant at age sixteen.

So honey lightly took haruhi hand that was holding her cell phone and asked "are you telling your dad?" Now honey was respectful and an honest person, but the resson he was scared about telling the truth to haruhi's dad and not only hs parents is that he didn't want haruhi to be seperated from him how could he live without her? haruhi's eyes widened she would HAVE to tell her dad, but not right now. She needed to talk to someone and she knew the right person. Haruhi looked at Honey and nodded no as he sighed a sigh of relief and then Haruhi added "I'm calling my friend Kassey do you mind droping me off at TATE'S comic shop when i get off the phone with her, because thats were she'll want to meet up?"

Honey nodded in agreement "Only if i can come to Haru-chan your not in this alone it's also my fault this happened so whatever happens i'll be there with you every step of the way." Haruhi was about to cry she wasn't alone and she knew that Honey's words were true so she dialed kassey's number into her phone and started talking vigurously into the phone. "Kassey! i need to talk to you and now!...yeah we'll meet at TATE'S I knew you'd want to meet there. ok. i'll see you then." Haruhi hung up the phone while honey grabbed hold of her hand and brought her along with him to his limo and they both drove off to TATE'S to meet kassey.

Haruhi was happy about being able to see her childhood friend again since she kinda blew her off the last time for her and Mitsukuni's date. Honey in the meanwhile was contimplateing what Haruhi's childhood friend would be like, would she be like haruhi nice, sweet and a quiet girl or like one of the crazy host club members? They arived at the comic shop as haruhi rushed in pulling poor Honey along in her rush to talk to her friend. They entered the store and honey's jaw dropped hes been into book stores with manga in them, but none that had this many.

When haruhi said comic shop he thought that it was a small shop. Though this had two storys and were filled from top to bottem with the most manga and anime and figurines he ever seen. This was an otaku's paradise which he knew haruhi was secretly an otaku, but she was know from other otaku's as level threes a well knowledgable and big fan of anime and manga. So she wasn't like the crazy otakus like renge was. So he was still in shock when he heard Haruhi yell "Kassey!" he turned to see who haruhi was yelling at to see who her childhood friend was though he could see through all the shelves and such.

Then Honey saw a girl with light blonde hair that went to her waist. She had crystal blue eyes and wore a white shirt with angle winges drawn on it with black outline. A black hoodie that has cate ears and a tail on it and at the back of the end of the sleeves had pink paw prints. She was alos wearing fingerless black gloves with silver nucles braces on it and jeans that had been ripped at the knees with a yellow strap on that looked like rin and lens strap on there shorts along with the kagamine sneakers and she even wore Rin's hair pins.

Honey looked at her in shock this was kassey? She ran up to haruhi and taackled her into a bear hug "Haruhi how have you been!" Haruhi laughed at her friends hyperness and let go of Honey's hand to hug her friend. "Fine and this is Mitsukuni" she said gestureing to Honey who was still gaucking. Kassey looked over and sqealed "AHHHHHH hes a total shota! i love it!" Honey chuckled and took a sideways glance at Haruhi who was grinning happily at her friend. "So kassey I came to talk to you about something really important and seriouse-" Haruhi stopped when she saw kassey looking at a Len Kagamine cardboard cut out and not even paying attention.

"Kassey!" Kassey wirled her head around back at Haruhi and said "Wha?" haruhi looked her straight in the eye and said seriously "I'm pregnant with Mitsukuni's child..." Kassey faced palmed.


	14. Chapter 14 SEQEAL!

ATTENTION!

there will be a sequeal of **"Haruhi and Honey's secret romance" **

**It will be called**

**"Haruhi and Honey's Family"**

**I hope all of my readers who have read my first story will read my sequeal and stick with me...so i'll see you then!**

**Oh! befor i forget if i don't get atleast ****5****reviews for each chapter I won't upload the next chapter untill I get ****5 ****reviews for a chapter!**

**Thank you!**

don't forget to REVIEW

I will be very anger if

you don't, and I will set

the dark Hunny on you.

Then I will laugh. It will

be very amusing. Hmmm...and then Kyouya

make you pay for the damages caused by

the fight. So you better REVIEW!

If you know what is good for

you, you should follow

my advice and

REVIEW

!


End file.
